


Wake

by a_lassombra (orphan_account)



Series: Done for you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_lassombra
Summary: Утренние извинения Магнуса.





	

Магнус просыпается непривычно рано из-за лучика солнца, пробившегося через тяжелые портьеры и падающему магу прямо в лицо. Магнус недовольно переворачивается и в удивлении застывает, обнаружив рядом с собой одного упрямого и прекрасного нефилима. Александр спит, развалившись на спине. Кроме черных боксеров на нем ничего нет, а одеяло скомкано где-то в ногах. Магнус удивлен, потому что вчера они крупно поссорились, а в таком случае Александр всегда демонстративно брал свою любимую подушку и уходил ночевать на диван, и, ложась вчера спать раньше Алека, маг думал, что эта ночь не станет исключением.

«Может быть, Александр понял, что я был прав?» – проносится в голове чернокнижника. Но вспоминая вчерашний вечер, Магнус все равно чувствует небольшую толику вины. Да, они в очередной раз поругались из-за Джейса и того, что Александр снова подставился из-за него. Это, можно сказать, уже вошло в традицию. Раз в одну-две недели они обязательно ругались из-за этого выскочки, который продолжал считать себя центром вселенной и забывал, что когда он лезет на рожон, страдает в итоге Алек. Вот вчера и была их традиционная ссора, во время которой Магнус чуть ли не выгнал Александра из дома, сразу после того, как вылечил его. И сейчас маг понимает, что перегнул палку, учитывая, что Алек и ранен то был не особо серьезно. Магнус внимательно осматривает левый бок нефилима и убеждается, что даже шрама не осталось. Что ж, раз Александр здесь, значит, он не так уж и обиделся на его слова. Но извиниться все же стоит. 

Снова окинув нефилима взглядом, маг хитро улыбается. Слишком уж соблазнителен был Алек, раскинувшийся на темно-синих простынях, так контрастировавших с его бледной кожей и подчеркивающих темные руны на теле охотника, да еще мелькающие то тут, то там лучи утреннего солнца добавляли картине особую привлекательность. Магнус невесомо целует плечо нефилима и, не удержавшись, проводит носом вдоль его шеи, вдыхая уже ставший родным запах. Александр что-то недовольно бормочет и переворачивается на бок, оказавшись спиной к магу. Магнус окидывает взглядом открывшийся вид на широкую спину и обтянутые тканью ягодицы и облизывается. Он придвигается поближе и начинает целовать выступающие позвонки в районе лопаток, поднимаясь все выше и выше, переходя нежными поцелуями на шею. Александр снова что-то начинает было бормотать, но тут же затихает. Магнус даже не обращает на это внимания, увлекшись нежной теплой кожей. Его рука проскальзывает под ткань боксеров нефилима и начинает нежно поглаживать полу вставший член, который с каждым движением все больше затвердевает. Видимо Александру снятся не такие уж приличные сны. Магнус ухмыляется своим мыслям, когда Алек тихо стонет сквозь сон, и маг мягко надавив на плечо, заставляет его вновь улечься на спину. Нависнув над ним, Магнус щелчком пальцев избавляет Алека от единственной вещи, которая была на нем надета, и осматривает своего охотника обожающим взглядом. Сколько бы Магнус не видел обнаженного Александра, он никогда не перестанет восхищаться его телом.

Магнус наклоняется и, внимательно наблюдая за лицом нефилима, обводит языком горошину его соска и прихватывает губами. Алек издает еще один тихий стон, и Магнус поцелуями прокладывает дорожку вниз прямо к заветной цели. Он целует внутреннюю сторону алекового бедра, наслаждаясь ощущением теплой кожи под губами, поднимается чуть выше, едва касаясь, проводит губами по яичкам, которые тут же поджимаются, и слегка дует на головку, от чего член заинтересованно дергается. В отличие от хозяина, организм Алека уже явно проснулся. 

Магнус слизывает с головки выступившую каплю смазки и смакует вкус, словно пробует какое-то изысканное блюдо. Он снова проходится языком по бархатистой головке и обхватывает ее губами, посасывая, и вбирает член наполовину. Сверху раздается стон, куда более громкий, чем все предыдущие, и Магнус, не выпуская член изо рта, поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с затуманенными сном и похотью ореховыми глазами. Алек смотрит на него так, словно еще не совсем понимает сон это или реальность, он приподнимает руку и очерчивает подушечкой большого пальца губы мага, так плотно растянувшиеся вокруг его члена, и испускает очередной стон, удостоверившись, что все реально. Он шире раздвигает ноги, предоставляя возлюбленному больше пространства для действий, и откидывается на подушки, закрывая глаза и полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Магнус выпускает член изо рта, довольно улыбаясь, он любит, когда Александр такой, полностью отдающийся его воле и желаниям. Маг медленно проводит языком от основания к головке и целует ее, дразнит дырочку уретры, толкаясь туда кончиком языка. Алек довольно стонет, зарываясь пальцами правой руки в черные мягкие волосы, а Магнус продолжает свои пытки. Он поцелуями спускается вниз по стволу, обхватывает его длинными пальцами и начинает двигать рукой и вбирает в рот правое яичко, от чего пальцы в его волосах сжимаются еще сильнее. Он проделывает то же самое с левым яичком, с пошлым звуком выпуская его, и дует на влажную кожу, посылая стадо мурашек по телу охотника. 

Оставив пару поцелуев-укусов на чувствительной части бедра, маг возвращает свое внимание члену, резко насаживаясь на него ртом и начиная интенсивно двигать головой, втягивая щеки и кружа языком вокруг головки. Его пальцы до боли впиваются в упругие ягодицы нефилима, и Алек невольно дергается, глубже входя в горло любимого, от чего тот закашливается и отстраняется. От губ к члену тянется ниточка слюны, глаза мага возбужденно блестят, а зрачок полностью затопил радужку, и Алек готов кончить от одного только вида. 

Магнус, словно прочитав его мысли, пошло облизывается, сжимает в руках ягодицы нефилима, пальцами одной руки оглаживая горячее колечко мышц, и одним движением вбирает в рот член Алека, заглатывая его до упора так, что Алек головкой ощущает заднюю стенку его горла. Алек уже не сдерживается и стонет во весь голос, одной рукой все еще удерживая мага за волосы начинает вбиваться, буквально трахая жаркий рот, а вторую руку кладет на горло, чтобы ощущать каждое свое движение внутри. В головах у обоих нет ни одной связной мысли, только похоть и чистое удовольствие, разливающееся по венам. Магнус сглатывает с членом во рту и начинает стонать, вибрации от его стонов проходят по телу Александра словно ток, заставляя поджимать пальцы на ногах от удовольствия. Он уже на грани, движения становятся хаотичными и он с силой сжимает волосы мага так, что тому больно. Но Магнусу это только нравится, ему нравится эта боль, нравится то, какое удовольствие он доставляет своему нефилиму. 

Все это время обделяемый вниманием член болезненно заныл, и он запускает одну руку в свои трусы, помогая себе дойти до разрядки. Алек делает последний толчок и с громким стоном изливается глубоко в горло Магнуса. Тот сглатывает все до последней капли, наслаждаясь отголосками своего оргазма и бурной реакцией охотника, выпускает член изо рта и начинает языком слизывать остатки. Магнус поцелуями поднимается по подрагивающему животу, тяжело вздымающейся груди, задерживаясь там, где громко колотится сердце и, наконец, впивается поцелуем в губы, деля с Алеком его же вкус. 

– Доброе утро, сладкий, – шепчет он в губы нефилима, разрывая поцелуй.   
– Ох, определенно доброе, – улыбается Алек и обнимает мага за талию. – Что это было?   
– Это называется минет, Александр, я думал ты уже усвоил это за все время, что мы вместе, – Магнус морщится, когда Алек сильно прикусывает его плечо в отместку за издевку.  
– Ты понял, о чем я.  
– Я просто хотел извиниться, – Алек вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и Магнус добавляет, – за свое вчерашнее поведение. Я действительно перегнул палку.   
– Знаешь, если ты собираешься каждый раз так извиняться, я буду чаще выводить тебя из себя, – смеется нефилим.  
– Если ты будешь еще чаще выводить меня из себя, Александр, мне придется тебя наказать. Причем так, что ты еще пару дней не будешь ходить на свою охоту, видеть своего парабатай, и вообще имя свое не сразу вспомнишь, – в кошачьих глазах вспыхнули недобрые огоньки, и Алека прошило волной возбуждения.   
– Пожалуй, я рискну. 

Алек знает, что Магнус никогда не бросает слов на ветер, и очень надеется, что эту угрозу маг так же исполнит. А учитывая, каким вспыльчивым бывает маг в отношении всего, что касается охоты и других сумеречных охотников, ждать придется не долго.


End file.
